Catch Me
by secret evil
Summary: There's a saying that ‘Behind every man’s fall is a woman”, but Ruka can’t…just can’t let Natsume fall like the one he was about to take.  NatsuMi Rukaru


**Startling Discovery**

The first time Natsume showed interest in the opposite sex was when a brunette named Watashi Serena transferred from another school. She was breathtaking, and even Ruka had to admit that not crushing on her was close to impossible.

She was just a small child, barely seven years old but the promise was there - she would be a knock-out in years to come. Kind, sweet and talented, she was constantly the center of attention of _everyone_ - including the little black cat's. Of course, Ruka noticed it. What kind of best friend would he be if he didn't?

Natsume _liked_ her.

It was so obvious. Natsume does not befriend anyone without good reason, especially if said friend is a girl. Enough said. And so, when he started to look at her more often, talk to her more often - Ruka knew something was up. But before she can be classified as the childhood sweetheart of Natsume, it turned out she was a childhood alice shape which meant her alice stopped working before they even finished that year.

Ruka didn't know if it affected Natsume, but even if it did, it didn't seem to make any difference.

The second time was when he hit puberty. Gorgeous ladies were throwing their selves at him and as a teenager with raging hormones; he couldn't help not to show any attraction to them. Although he never really got himself attached and probably only did it to get his needs covered. Ruka didn't really care much about his flings since he had his own and he would have been more worried if Natsume didn't show any interest at all at the opposite sex.

But the third time he did, Ruka was certain that he would have to send his best friend to Lunatic City.

* * *

"Damn, that girl's hot." 

As if on unison, all the guys in the table turned their eyes to the girl. She was alone, but she didn't look lonely. A bright smile was plastered on her face, and she greeted everyone in sight. Her skirt was longer than everyone else's but one can already tell she already had every woman's envy. It wasn't hard to tell why she had the undivided attention of the most popular guys in the school.

Ruka promptly hit Reo with a sandwich.

"What the hell's your problem!?" Reo glared as he brushed off the crumbs that had fallen into his shirt.

"Don't be stupid. She's off limits." Even with Ruka's warning, they still followed her every movement.

"What? Do you like her or something?" Reo still looked very annoyed with what Ruka did, and if he had been any other guy but Natsume's second-in-command, he would have probably beaten him up.

"No." Ruka said sharply. "She's the headmistress' daughter and having an interest in her is your one-way ticket to expulsion." Well, that did it. No one, but Natsume was looking at her now. Everyone knows how ruthless the headmistress can be, and no one in their right mind would test her patience.

"Then I'll have her." Natsume said; his eyes still on the target. "Her name's Mikan Sakura right?"

"You've got to be kidding me." Ruka looked at his best friend for any misleading signs.

"Do I look like I am?" was the simple reply.

"But she's Mikan Sakura for god's sake," Ruka looked at the group for help.

Yuu Tobita or Iincho as everyone fondly calls him, gladly offered his hand. "I think what Ruka is trying to say is that Mikan Sakura is the sole daughter of the headmistress." Iincho's voice dropped a volume as his face turned serious. "All of the guys who try to hit on her ends up in the infirmary before they could even talk. Not even _you_, the Black Cat, are an exception to this rule."

"Which translates to one hard chick to woo, man." Andou Tsubasa who was just watching amusedly came to life.

"And with that cold bitch at her side, you can't do anything." Hiziri Youichi said as his gaze went to Hotaru Imai's face. Even when she was still in middle school, she was very popular mostly because of her bitchiness, rather than her intelligence.

"I don't care." Natsume deadpanned. "She could be best friends with Lucifer and I wouldn't give a damn. I want her."

Oh lord, he was serious.

Dead serious.

Ruka could see it in his eyes. He wanted her, and not even a promise of expulsion and pain is going to keep him from her.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, what do you think? I know I promised a chapter of PWM but I just am not satisfied with where it's going right now so I still don't know what to do with it. Anyway, I know the basic plot of this new story but I'm still trying to connect all the loose points together so please tell me what you think! 


End file.
